WOLF
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: Bulan kuning kuning itu menggodaku, seolah berkata bahwa aku tidak dapat memilikimu. "Tapi kau hanya binatang kasar." Ucap mu sarkastik. Jika kau akan mengatakan hal semacam itu,ku pastikan kau tersesat. Jika kau perlu diriku yang binatang kasar ini, itu dapat mengubah pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi. An EXO fanfiction. Just read.


**EXO © Theirselves and God**

**WOLF © me**

**Author: Unknownlalachi**

**Rating : PG+17**

**Genre: horror, romantic**

**Theme song : WOLF & Baby Don't Cry**

**AN: banyak hal hal yang author ngarang abis. Jangan kalian search di google ya karna ya gak bakalan ada. Author cuman ngarang.**

_Bulan__ kuning__ kuning itu __ menggoda__ku__, __seolah berkata bahwa __a__ku__ tidak __dapat__ memilikimu.  
"Tapi kau hanya binatang kasar."__ Ucap mu sarkastik.__  
Jika __kau__ akan mengatakan hal semacam itu,__ku pastikan kau__ tersesat. Jika __kau__ perlu __diriku yang binatang kasar ini__, __itu dapat __mengubah __pikiranku__.  
Aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkan__mu__ pergi._

___._

Bulan malam itu bersinar sangat terang. Sampai dapat menghiasi langit malam yang benar benar termakan oleh gelapnya petang ketika ia menjemput mentari. Awan awan perlahan bergerak dengan lambatnya, seolah ada yang menghentikan setiap inci gerakan nya untuk mengikuti perputaran rotasi bumi ini. Sepasang mata elang menatap bulan itu dengan tatapan lapar. Perlahan, ia dongakkan kepalanya, dan berseru dalam sunyinya malam kelam menyelimuti suasana itu.

"Kau percaya tidak padaku? Ayolah Yoon So Hee, hanya kau satu satunya orang yang tak tertarik pada hal hal mistis seperti ini," Choi Jin Ri—si berisik pertama mulai mengaduh di telingaku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas, tanpa mau menatap wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Hey kau dengar aku tidak sih?! Dasar _freak, _gadis penyuka _gay,"_ ucapnya sarkatik lagi. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku menengok padanya.

"Oh ayolah kau yang lebih _freak _lagi, untuk apa bicara itu lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik pada hal hal mistik seperti itu" ucapku sambil membenarkan poniku yang jatuh. Ku pelintir matanya dengan tatapan tajam ku. Dia hanya merengut.

"Tau penyayi tembang _Heart Attack_? Kau harus lihat, salah satu vokalis nya yang aneh belakangan ini," ucapnya—Jinri—sambil mengambil beberapa buku misteri kesukaannya. Aku hanya menekan tombol _push_ pada volume handphoneku untuk mengeraskan lagu lagu yang berdentang dari _ipad_ku. Dengan malas, kubalikkan badanku untuk berusaha sedikit—ehem sedikit—menghargai sahabatku ini. Dia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku bercover aneh itu. Aku meniliti setiap tulisan dan gambar di dalam buku itu.

_Wolf._

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik untuk membaca ini? Ini buku misteri terbaruku. _Let out the beast," _ucapnya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. Disana tergambar seoarang pria tua dengan jenggut yang panjang. "Wolf. Ini karya _Michael Stempburg_ yang baru. Lihat, dia membahas tentang manusia serigala kali ini, Sohee-ya," ucap Jinri semangat. Dapat kulihat dari mimic wajahnya yang sangat berseri seri.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku.

_Lihatlah gadis _itu_ dijatuhi__ teror  
Tidak bisa, tidak bisa memahami situasi di depan matanya.  
"__itu__ serigala pria __yang kotor dan __akan berakhir __dengan me__makan __ku__."  
Tapi bukan itu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta __padamu__.  
__Aku__ sudah menjadi pro. Seorang dewi seperti __mu__.  
Orang yang dicuri seluruh hatiku  
__aku __hanya__lah __ korban yang se__lamat__.  
__aku adalah seekor bodoh didepan__ Seorang dewi seperti __mu__.  
Pe__m__ilik siapa yang menarik semua__ taringku__  
__aku__ hanya hamba yang setia._

"Puisi mengerikan macam apa itu?" usikku sambil menunjuk salah satu tulisan aneh dengan tinta merah di sudut buku yang—aneh juga—menurutku. Jinri dengan senyuman lebarnya –yang dapat meluluh lantakkan seluruh hati Lee Taemin itu— dengan semangat membuka mulutnya untu suatu penjelasan panjang.

"Dalam teori _werewolf _yang dikembangkan oleh _Michael Stempburg, _ada salah satu jenis _werewolf _yang jatuh cinta pada seoarang gadis, tetapi gadis itu menolaknya mentah mentah karena takut akan serigala itu. Padahal, serigala setengah manusia itu tulus mencintai sang gadis. Akhirnya demi membalaskan dendam nya pada sang dewi, serigala itupun memakan habis gadis itu agar darah si gadis tetap berada didalam tubuh sang serigala…" ucap Jinri dengan wajah mengerikan. Aku hanya tertegun. _But, legend just legend. Who knows the reality? Its just legend._

"Lumayan menarik. Lagipula siapa juga yang mempercayai adanya _werewolf _ itu. Omong kosong. Lebih baik kau meng-_copy _Anime _Junjou Romantica (*)_ku," ucapku sambil kembali menghadap kekursiku. Aku mendengar samar samar bel masuk berdering. Dapat kupastikan, Jinri langsung mengumpat dengan mengucapkan "_dasar kau freak penggila GAY!" _mungkin. Tapi aku yakin dia sudah pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya yang luamyan jauh beberapa blok kelas lagi. Aku mencopot _headseat_ ku dan mematikan _ipad _ku cepat. _  
_

"Hey kau, Yoon So hee. Kau dipanggil oleh Kim Seongsanim," ucap suara yang mengagetkanku. Dasar, pria memang menyebalkan. Kalau saja dia lebih punya hawa kehadiran—maaf bukan berarti aku menyinggungmu—aku takkan kaget. Aku heran dengan _dia._ Tubuhnya yang tinggi melewati batas normal—mungkin. Rambut cepaknya yang selalu ditutupi topi bermerek _Adidas_ nya. Dan yang paling mengerikannya… kulitnya putih bagai orang albino. Aku tak sepenuhnya yakin dia blasteran Eropa. Tapi kulitnya yang begitu putih bagaikan susu itu membuatku berpikir dua kali.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ssi. Mulai sekarang, belajarlah untuk menciptakan hawa kehadiranmu. Kau tahu, kalau kau punya hawa kehadiran, aku takkan kaget seperti tadi. But, thanks untuk infonya," ucapku sambil meninggalkannya. Sudah hampir dua puluh lima menit yang lalu semenjak bel tanda sekolah berdering. Tetapi aku memutuskan dikelas sampai sepi. Sembari ku buka buku misteri Jinri, tentu dengan ejakan nya yang sarkastik ketika dia meminjamkannya padaku. Dia pikir aku tertarik pada misteri? Tidak. Aku hanya tertarik saja pada buku itu yang memuat tentang _werewolf—_atau apapun namanya itu. Dengan seriusnya aku membaca bait demi bait buku itu. Terutama puisi puisi mengerikan yang membuka paragraph pertama setiap babnya.

_Aku merasakan sensasi, aku merasakannya sekaligus._

_Aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam mulutku sekaligus seperti keju._

_Aku akan mengambil aromamu, meneliti warnamu_

_Aku akan memakanmu lebih sempurna daripada [minum] anggur._

_Ah, tapi kekuatan di kuku ku melemah, sehingga nafsu makanku hilang._

Sial. Semua puisi itu berisi tentang pembunahan terhadap gadis yang dicintai manusia serigala itu. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku memang tak suka hal hal berbau misteri, tapi kali ini menarik. Aku buka bab demi bab, bacaan demi bacaan ku baca dengan teliti. Sampai suara mengusik Chanyeol—anak kelas sebelah mengejutkanku ketika dia sudah berada didepan pintu kelasku.

"Untuk tugas kali ini, kau Sohee-ssi akan jadi pimpinan angkatan. Aku melihat potensi mu yang bagus sebagai pimpinan," ucap Kim Seongsanim—dengan logatnya yang khas, dan matanya yang sipit. Dia guru satu-satunya yang mencat rambutnya dengan warna merah. Dasar _freak. _

"Err.. kurasa kau telah salah menilai. Bukankah ada si Junmyun, yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS? Masa kau meragukan kemampuan kepemimpinannya? Lihat dia sudah memimpin organisasi dengan baik sejauh ini. Tak masuk akal jika dia tak dapat memimpin angkatan, dalam darmawisata saja?" ucapku sambil melipat tanganku dan memutar bola mataku. Kurasa guru bahasa Jepangku ini memang sedang demam, atau dia sudah setengah gila?

"Ehem. Kau berani membantah wali kelasmu? Kau pikir ini hasil tanpa diskusi? Ini sudah kudiskusikan dengan guru guru yang lain, bodoh. Kaupikir akau sebodoh itu dapat menentukan ketua dalam darmawisata kali ini dari 300 sekian murid kelas 2? Jangan berpikir bodoh. Sudah kuputuskan—maksudku dengan yang lain—kau lah, Yoon Soohee yang akan menjdi ketua darmawisata kali ini. Jangan banyak membantah," ucapnya sambil meneguk segelas _cappuchino _panas. Aku menghela nafas. Dasar Kim Sunggyu payah. Ups aku takkan mengatakan selain dibatinku. Kalau kukatakan nama lengkapnya tanpa_ seongsanim_, dia sudah menggorokku dengan tatapan matanya yang setajam elang itu.

"Yeah, well, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tak berguna didalam darmawisata ini. Kau tahu aku, _kan?_ Aku tak punya keahlian apa apa dalam urusan kepemimpinan. Dan, oh ayolah. Kau tak memikirkan perasaan Junmyun kalau tahu dirinya tak menjadi pemimpin angkatan dalam darmawisata ini? Dia akan merasa sangat tersinggung, lho," ucap ku sambil mengetuk ngetuk kakiku di lantai. Kulihat wajah Kim seongsangnim berfikir, entahlah.

"_Daijobu desuka, onna-san(**),_ dia takkan tersinggung. Jangan kau pikirkan masalah itu, pikirkanlah kesiapan dirimu sendiri, _ketua,"_ ucapnya sambil menaikkam kacamata besarnya itu. Dasar guru Japanese yang aneh. Walaupun begitu dia tetap guru favorite ku.

"Yah terserahlah. Mohon bimbingannya," ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melihatku, tanda menyuruhku pergi karena urusannya denganku sudah selesai.

Lorong sekolah memang sangat sepi kalau sudah menginjak pukul empat sampai lima sore. Deru napasku bersahut sahutan dengan kecepatan kakiku melangkah. Ini sudah gelap, dan aku ingin cepat cepat pulang.

Aku tahu, ruang guru dengan tangga menuju kelantai satu memang cukup jauh, beberapa blok ruang. Aku harus melewati ruang ruang sepi dulu baru dapat bertemu dengan tangga. Aku hanya bersiul siul kecil, mengingat aku ini adalah seoarang penakut kelas kakap. Aku mudah kaget kalau dikagetkan, dan aku benci hal hal yang mistis. Seandainya ada Jinri disini, dia pasti sudah sangat e_cxited._ Mungkin dia menyiapkan kamera favoritenya untuk beberapa kemungkinan terburuk.

Kresak. Kresak. Bunyi aneh tiba tiba mengagetkanku di depan ruang musik. Aku sedikit mundur, memastikan tidak ada apapun didalam ruangan itu. Aku memang seoarng penakut, tetapi rasa keingin tahuanku menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa aku selalu berani mengahadapi saat saat genting. Aku mundur perlahan, mengintip sedikit didekat jendala ruang itu. Gelap. Tak ada apapun… kecuali…

Suatu bayangan hitam yang tinggi. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari satu.

Aku tak yakin, namun… bayangan itu mirip dengan postur tubuh Chanyeol. Dan, yang lebih meyakinkanku kalau bayangan itu manusia adalah—bayangan itu bertopi. Sejak kapan ada bayangan bertopi?

Kulangkahkan kaki lebih mendekat jendela lagi, membuatku dapat melihat jelas siapa yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak keatas, aku dapat melihat seseorang yang samar-samar.. namun aku mengenalnya.

Kim Jong In

Oh Sehun

Dan.. Park Chanyeol.

Aku tak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi aku dapat memastikan tiga sosok itu benar. Kim Jongin—sebut saja Kai karena semua temannya memanggilnya begitu—adalah anak kelas 2-2. Dia adalah ketua club ballet dance disekolah. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi berisi, kulitnya yang tak putih, dan wajahnya yang eksotik. Bagiku, dia tipe cowok yang tampan. Gayanya yang lumayan cool, namun dia tak banyak bicara. Jadi aku tak begitu tahu tentang dia.

Yang kedua.. Oh Sehun. Dia adalah seoarang konglomerat kelas atas yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan di Seoul. Bahkan di pulau Jeju, keluarganya adalah kelarga tersohor karena mempunyai riset terbesar di Jeju. Dia sama dengan Kai, anak dance. Dia juga tak banyak bicara. Mungkin hal yang menarik darinya itu… kulitnya yang benar benar putih mulus dan bersih. Aku yakin dia tak mempunyai bulu disekujur tubuhnya. Dia juga lumayan tampan.

Dan… Park Chanyeol. Pria yang aneh. Yang tak punya hawa kehadiran. Mukanya selalu mengerikan—menurutku karena bibirnya yang lebar. Aku tak dapat berfikiran apapun setalah aku melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Itu terjadi hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Aku yakin pada awlanya aku salah lihat, tetapi ternyata aku salah.

Kai, yang tadinya berada di depan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba—tidak, bahkan tak dalam hitungan detik—sudah berada dibelakang Chanyeol dengan mengetuk ngetuk punggung Chanyeol. Dia terlihat menyunggingkan senyum ejekan, dan tertawa pelan. Sehun hanya diam, sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya yang ia keluarkan. Rambutnya yang ia cat dengan warna pink terlihat terang. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia tak ditegur oleh pihak sekolah karena rambutnya itu. Jawabannya hanya satu—ayahnya salah satu yang membangun sekolah ini. Mana mungkin sekolah dapat menegurnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat sombong dan sarkastik. Dia menyilangkan kakinya, tepat didepan piano. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Aku benar benar ingin tahu mereka sedang apa.

Tiba tiba saja, tubuhku seolah terdorong angin yang tiba tiba datang, dan dengan cepat tubuhku terhuyung kedepan, dan mendorong pintu ruangan itu.

Braakk.

Tubuhku menabrak pintu itu cukup keras dan tubuhku langsung terjatuh. Aku tak dapat berfikir jernih mengapa hal itu terjadi. Kakiku tak dapat bergerak, seperti tertahan sesuatu yang tak tampak, dan aku berfikir kakiku diikat oleh segelitir _angin_. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ketiga pria itu langsung menoleh kearahku. Kai langsung memutar bola matanya, dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun, yang tak kaget dengan keberadaanku, langsung berjalan dengan santai menuju kearahku.

"Satu mata-mata, _hyung_. Dia sepertinya sangat ingin tahu tentang sesuatu," ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah melepaskan ikatan dikakiku. _Seolah_ ya. Aku tak dapat berkata kata lagi. Bibir ku benar benar kelu. Aku sangat menyesal telah menuruti keegoan ku akan sebuah keingintahuan.

"Haha. Jangan begitu, dia seangkatan dengan kita, iya kan, Sohee-ssi?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tak terasa gatal itu. Aku hanya tertunduk. Berusaha mengumpulkan sejuta alasan yanga aku kulontarkan kepada tiga pria aneh ini.

"Ng, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan tiba tiba aku terdorong dan kalian… melihatku seperti ini" ucapku dengan penuh pembelaan diri. Aku tak mau dianggap seoarang mata mata seperti yang dikatan Sehun tadi. Kai tampaknya tak tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Bodoh Sehunna. Kau terlalu bersemangat," ucap Kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun dan berjalan keluar melawatiku. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"ith, kau thelalu menyebalkan, _kkamjong,"_ ucapnya. Ha? Aku tak salah dengar? Sepertinya Sehun tak dapat mengucapkan huruf 's' dengan benar. Dia langsung menyusul Kai dengan melewatiku. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung melihatku dengan tatapan konyol. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan sepertinya mampu menghipnotisku dalam beberapa detik sebelum dia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Maafkan mereka, Sohee-ssi. Mereka perlu banyak belajar lagi tata cara menghirmati seorang wanita," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya merenggut. Aku benar benar telah tampak seperti kancil yang ketahuan oleh pak tani karena ingin mencuri timun. Sial, umpatku.

"Yeah noprob. Aku hanya terdorong oleh angin yang entah datang darimana dan menemukan kalian disini," ucapku sambil membenarkan seragamku. Aku lihat Chanyeol membenarkan rangkulannya pada tas besarnya.

"Kau ingin pulang kan? Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar? Hitung hitung permintaan maafku atas ketidaksopanan teman temanku," ucapnya entah sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Aku hanya berfikir sejenak. Lumayan bahaya juga anak gadis sepertiku pulang naik kereta pada jam segini. Tanpa keraguan aku mengangguk dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol-ssi terimakasih atas tumpangannya," ucapku sambil meleps helm pinjamannya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jangan kaku, kita kan seangkatan. Aku duluan ya" ucapnya sambil menggas motor beasarnya itu. Dan dalam sekejap mata, motor itu sudah tak terlihat di penglihatanku.

"Tak hanya orangnya yang tak punya hawa kehadiran, ternyata barang-barangnya juga.." ucapku sambil memasang wajah heran. Aku berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang rumahku. Dan.. ibuku sudah menunggu ku dengan tatapan kemana-saja-kau-Yoon-Sohee!-kau –hampir-tak-dapat-makan-malam.

"Darimana saja anak gadisku ini? Apakah begitu sibuk disekolah sampai lupa jalan kerumah lalu diantar orang seoarang teman pria?" ucap ibuku sambil tersenyum menyelidik. Aku hanya mendengus mendengar celotehan ibuku.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh. Urusi saja si Soojun, mungkin dia ingin susu," ucapku sambil berjalan menaiki tanggaku dengan disambut oleh tangisan adik kecilku, Yoon Soojun. Dia hanya berteriak teriak tidak jelas di atas _babywalker_ nya. Aku hanya mengelus pelan rambutnya dan langsung naik keatas.

_Hei gigitlah dengan kuat dan kemudian goyanglah, goyangkan sampai kau kehilangan pikiranmu._

_Hei lakukanlah dengan gaya yang belum pernah kau coba_

_Sebelum bulan penuh keluar, lakukan saja._

_._

Author cuap cuap dong. Sebenarnya…. Gue mau ujian loh. Tapi malemnya sempat bikin ff gaje nan aneh nan ABSURD. FULL OF ABSURD. Udah liat mv wolf? Liat mukanya sehun yang sombong angkuh. Dasar cadel. Sombong juga dia mentang mentang udah comeback.

Bagaimana? Aneh? Iya pasti. Gue cuman mengharapkan comment kalian ya plis. Kalo banyak yang ga setuju ini ff dilanjutin, ya gakpapa dah. Gue juga udah pasrah. Yang gak suka straight.. tenang. Di ff ini pasti ada yaoinya kok dikit bwakakakakak. Sial gue karasukan Kkamjong nih.

Comment dong plis. Kaish saran lanjutin apa enggak. THANKYOUUUU MUAAAAAHHH :***


End file.
